Dawn and Dusk
Prophecy Dawn and Dusk shall come And refuse to unite as one Causing disaster for some As the two who should be one Turn their backs and try To face off in the battle for the sky... Interpretation Dawn,a graceful cream tabby with heather coloured eyes, and Dusk, a slender black tabby with darker grey stripes, meet in a dark Twolegplace alley. From the moment their eyes meet, each knows that the other is a threat to their claim to leadership. Each join the same clan, SkyClan, and that is when the events the prophecy has foretold truly begin to happen... Information ''Dawn and Dusk ''is an engaging collab written by the awesome Rainy and also the wonderful Lilly. It conveys the feelings of rogues as they are transformed into fierce Clan warriors. It is emotional in places and can somesometimes be rather moving. The ways of the warrior cats are strange to Dawn and Dusk, so the real element of mystery is whether they can adjust...and the prophecy uprising... Prologue- Dawn- Rainy I knew it from the moment I saw her. I just knew. My dusty heather eyes locked with her glowing green ones, and something akin to a heated electric current passed between us. And then I realized that all my work, all the careful observation I had done of SkyClan, all the stalking of the patrols, would go down the toilet if she got there before me. And the race started. I didn't know where it would take us, or everything that would happen because of it. I only knew that my dreams of taking leadership of SkyClan was being threatened. And I would do anything to stop it. ''Anything. ''Because no matter what people say, dawn and dusk will never come together. Never. Chapter One-Dusk-Lilly "I don't care what you say." I snap in her face. "Dawn is at one end of the day, and Dusk at the other. They can never be allies. Only rivals." "If that's the way you want it." Dawn retorts, a hint of anger in her voice. "You'll regret it when I'm sole leader." "Fat chance." I snort. Then our eyes meet, my blazing green eyes fixed on hers. An electric shock coursed through my fur, and I realised it would be a race.I had watched SkyClan- seen everything I needed to see to take advantage of them. My dreams had always been about being leader of SkyClan- but first I had to become a SkyClan cat. And nothing, not even Dawn, would stand in my way, "Goodbye." I mew coldly, barging past. Chapter Two-Dawn-Rainy Today's the day. I can feel it. I strut towards the patrol of unsuspecting cats by the SkyClan border. One of them looks up, sees me, and says something to the others. By the time I get there, they're all staring at me. One, a young dark silver tabby tom with thick snowy eyebrows and smoky blue eyes steps forward. "What do you want?" For a moment I find myself getting lost in his deep ocean-like eyes. ''Snap out of it. Remember why you're here. ''"I'm Dawn. I'm a loner, but I've always wished I wasn't. Simply put, I want to join SkyClan." He frowns. "And why on earth would we let you in? You loners know nothing about Clan life. Besides, Cloudstar won't allow it." "Cloudstar's your leader then?" I say, batting my eyelashes. "Please. I just need a chance to prove I can." Just then, a pearly cream she-cat pushes forward. "Did you say your name was Dawn?" I nod, and she turns to face the gray tom. "Ashwhisker, remember what Moonleap said? The prophecy about Dawn and Dusk? This must be that Dawn. We need her." "Who's Moonleap?" I say cautiously. "Our medicine cat," she explains. "Follow me." Shrugging, I fall into step with the cats. A lot of them shoot me hostile glances, but that's nothing compared to the glares I get when I actually enter the camp. "Ashwhisker!" A light-colored tom pads toward us, his gray eyes blazing. "Why is my deputy bringing rogues into our camp?" The gray tom frowns. "Larkwing says Moonleap prophecied something about her. Her name is Dawn." Cloudstar's eyes widen. "Dawn?" He looks around, then nods. "You made the right decision. Moonleap!" A dark brown she-cat looks up from across the clearing and pads over. "Yes?" "This is-" "Cloudstar!" I whirl to see another patrol coming into the camp. Leading them is another cat, but beside them is a she-cat I'd recognize anywhere, a triumphant smirk on her face. Our eyes lock. "This is Dusk-" I don't hear the rest.